Depth & Love
by For All Of This
Summary: Henry Crawford never ran off with Maria. His whole heart is intended for Fanny Price and he is determined to make her love him. Fanny finds herself falling for him, but many trials test that.


**I just finished the book 'Mansfield Park' and could not help but be disappointed. It was amazingly written, but I hoped the Mr. Henry Crawford would appear but in a better light, and would have most undoubtedly ended up with Fanny. I'm all for Henry Crawford, so here is my take on what should have happened. I hope you all enjoy it. It takes place after she received the letter from Mary, and heard about the story in the papers. In my fanfiction, Fanny does find herself falling for Mr. Crawford though, so take it lightly.**

**

* * *

**

**Depth & Love**

Chapter One

Fanny was most undoubtedly surprised with this news. Not so much that Mr. Crawford could have done such a thing, but that Mrs. Rushworth could have so simply thrown away her dignity was what most unsettled and surprised her. She was so close to being convinced that Henry did actually love her, and she was so happy that she did not fall for the trick that Mr. Crawford so cruelly made, but Fanny could not help but feel a twinge of hurt thinking of his actions thoroughly. She could not help but slowly fall for the man that loved her so accordingly. It was all but a game to him, and that truly hurt her heart.

Many sorrowful days passed, with nothing but this news on her mind. There was not a letter from Miss Crawford, nor any news from Mansfield Park letting her know of Sir Thomas's disposition, or of the rest of the family. So much love she felt for this family, and she knew how much hurt must be fluttering about inside her residence. She was not very surprised when a letter finally came for her a week after this news reached her, but she was surprised as to who it was from. Henry Crawford was the last person on earth she expected to get a letter from at such a time as this. She immediately went to her room and began reading.

_Dear Miss Fanny Price,_

_I must let you know that my feelings are unchanged, despite what you may have heard. The rumor moving so quickly as I am sure it has already reached your ear, must have certainly made your feelings towards me much worse than they already were. It is true that a certain Mrs. Rushworth has run off, leaving her husband so distressed, but the person whom she has run off with, has been very much mistaken. The only explanation for it is that I left the same day, and probably time that she did, though leaving for different reasons. I am at a hotel right now, on my way to Portsmouth, giving you every assurance that I am most definitely not with Mrs. Maria. My very intent on leaving was to visit you, I could not go another week without seeing your beautiful face, and I have every intent on bringing you back to Mansfield Park with me. Believe me that I know there has been much talk of me and Mrs. Rushworth being involved, but my previous feelings for her have been banished since I have fallen for you. Not so much as feelings as they were, but my game with her is certainly over. I was cruel then, but your sweet and loving heart has changed that so. I know you do not have much feeling for me, but I cannot help being in love with you. Your interest in me I hope to soon procure. I hope that you will inform your dearest family that I am not with their so beloved sister and daughter. Please do this for me._

_With much love,_

_H.C_

_P.S I shall be at your humble cottage with two or three days._

This was pleasing to her, but shocking all the same. If _he_ had not run off with her dear cousin, then who, in fact, did? This was a question which she could not answer, and resolved that her friends should so inquire to Miss Julia Bertram. She quickly made off with a pen and paper, and made it her duty to inform her aunt of all that was just portrayed. She also let them know that she should be back at Mansfield Park within the week, and to not be so much surprised to see Mr. Crawford with her. To Fanny's surprise, she was delighted to have what time she would along with Mr. Crawford. It scared her a bit, but she knew he could tell her of what happened in London. Re-reading the letter, Fanny felt a wave of guilt for misjudging him. Could she really have changed him? Was it truly possibly?

The second day went by slowly, with Fanny expecting a knock at the door at any moment. Her anxiety would have been so obvious back in Mansfield, but here, people were much to busy to notice her. That also left her to dwell on her thoughts and feelings. She wasn't quite certain of it, but she felt it possible that she could love Henry. It was unexpected but it was also true. He has changed since that autumn so pleasantly, that it became possible. Fanny was still unsure whether or not this was a joke, and some part of her still felt it impossible. This was never how he won her cousins hearts, but the game could have been adapted, intending to win hers. He would not have proposed, however, just for a game. She did not think he could bear such an ill-will, nor the place it would put him in society. A knock at the door pulled her from her train of thought, and Susan's voice was echoing through the cramped house.

"Mr. Crawford! How wonderful to see you again, but I thought-oh never mind. What brings you here?"

"I'm actually seeking Miss Fanny. Is she here?"

"Yes, I am." said Fanny, entering Mr. Crawford's line of sight.

"Shall I send the coachman for your things? We shall be off right away, and spend the night at a hotel. Is that fine by you?"

With a simple yes, Fanny led the way to her room, and Susan shortly followed her.

"I knew you were leaving, but I thought Mr. Crawford was run off somewhere with your cousin, Maria. Wasn't he?"

"Uh, well that was a mistake. It wasn't him who she ran off with, and I really haven't a clue who it was. Honestly, I didn't think she would do such a thing."

"Well, when you think you know somebody…"

"Susan, I understand that my family has asked you come visit. I think that after all this is through, we shall certainly send for you. My aunt Bertram is most wanting to see you. Would you like to visit Mansfield Park?"

"Oh! yes, certainly I would. But, how would I…?"

"Write. If you write I will certainly inform you when we should come around to get you."

Susan thanked her and told her to give her condolences to the Bertram's. It was not soon after this that the goodbyes were said, and Fanny soon found herself alone in a carriage with Mr. Crawford. He was delighted that she came with him, and began to think that maybe she was beginning to trust, and possibly love, him. The Miss in question soon found herself in an awkward place, yet a somewhat satisfying one. Could it be possible that she was indeed liking Mr. Crawford now? After all she witnessed? He began to talk to her not five minutes into the ride, but all she could say were short simple answers. Still Henry thought her amazing, and found himself smiling at every word she said. He was more than in love with her.

They soon found themselves in the hotel, Mr. Crawford at the desk asking for two rooms, one for Fanny, and one for himself. To Fanny's dismay, only one was available. She most certainly did not want to share a room with Henry, but what option did she have? Being the gentleman he was, he gave Fanny the bed, and ordered a cot up. Of course Fanny felt obliged to him and tried her hardest to get him to take the bed, but she lost out in that argument, and thanked him for it. This would indeed be an awkward night.

* * *

**I know it's short, and not at all like Jane Austen's writing. But I hope you liked it! And please review, this is only my second story, so yeah. Thanks so much for reading, and sharing my taste in books, hehe.**


End file.
